


Fires Don't Love Me

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Deans life there has been fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires Don't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub  
> The prompt was : "Fires"

Everyone who knows Deans story about what happened that night when he was so small, the thing that changed his life, the expect him to be afraid of fire. Especially when they discover he was _burned_ saving his baby brother form the fire.

The thing is, Dean isn’t _afraid_ of fire, he's in love with it. Fascinated by it, and maybe a little obsessed. Not many of the people who know his story know the truth of that. They only see that John watches his son around fire, hawk-eyes keeping track of his every move even when its part of a job. The first time Dean was on a job where they had to torch a grave it scared John so bad he never let his guard down again.

They poured the salt and dumped lighter fluid in on top of it and John threw in a match. Dean stood so close to the edge watching the fire consume the bones that the flames licked at his shoes. John only saw the problem when his son, completely mesmerized lost his footing and almost fell into the fire. It was only his reflexes that saved the boy that day. He came out of it with soot on his clothes and eyebrows singed clean away on one side. Sam ragged him for weeks until it grew back in. John didn't say a thing, but he never left Dean alone with fire either.

When the demon lead his Dad to leave Dean behind to keep him safe, John almost didn’t do it. Because of the fires his son might start. The fires he might fall into. That's how the thing with texting co-ordinates started, John did his damnedest to send his son on hunts that gave him shit to shoot or banish. It didn’t take Dean long to get sick of poltergeists and witches, but he never bitched just said “Yes sir” and did as he was told.

John Winchester never lived to see his son's love of fire leave him. He wouldn’t have seen it any way. It was hell-fire that finally cured him, burned it away. 40 years spent with his soul burning on a pyre. 40 years of pain and terror and the sounds of the tortured, all over-laid with the stink of flesh and fire.

When Dean came back he was always cold but fire didn’t warm him any more.


End file.
